dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Math Blaster: Sūgaku no Hoshi
Math Blaster: Sūgaku no Hoshi or Math Blaster: 学の星 (English: Math Blaster: Math Stars) '''is a Japanese anime series based on the math-skilled game in USA called "Math Blaster by JumpStart Games and Knowledge Adventure". Plot In the pilot episode, a young boy named Chikara and his best friend Honoka skilled at math but suddenly they have a new mission and of course, they went back to his house and he used a manga shelf as a secret passageway/secret door to transform into an aliens and they headed up to the SpacePort to discover the math missions. Characters '''Main * Chikara Iida (飯田チカラ)/Max- a 14-year old boy who studies mathematics, but he turned into a green-skinned alien. He voiced by Shouta Aoi (Japanese); Jonathan Wilson (English) * Honoka Miwa (三輪ホノカ)/GC - a 14-year old girl and best friend/love interest of Chikara and she studies mathematics, but she turned into a pink-skinned alien. She voiced by Suzuko Mimori (Japanese); Maryke Hendrikse (English) * Aiko Esashika (えさしか愛顧)/Kira- Chikara, Keiko and Asako's friend in class and she also plays violin and she skills at matemathics as well, but she turned into a purple-skinned alien. She voiced by Yoshino Nanjou (Japanese); Tara Strong (English) * Keita Sato (佐藤啓太)/Hikari- a young Mathematics club president, but he turned into a blue-skinned alien. he voiced by Mamoru Miyano (Japanese); Seth Rogen (English) * Mel- The Blasters' pet robo-dog. He voiced by Hiroshi Kamiya (Japanese); Juan Chioran (English) Major * Mr. Hotaru- He's the school principal of Hirohito High School, he voiced as Katsuyuki Konishi (Japanese); Christopher Berger (English) * Mrs. Sakurauchi- She's the math teacher and she always teach math lessons. She's voiced by Ai Orikasa (Japanese); Tomoko Berger (English) * Monty- a robot from the Spaceport and he's called the Math Blasters to accept all of their missions. He's voiced by LiLiCo (Japanese); Richard Ian Cox (English) * Tori- An alien who realizes that he's a math grader. He voiced by Satomi Kōrogi (Japanese); Naoki Takenaka (English) * Ruby Tojo (東城ルビー)/Mia- a 10-year old girl that she wants to be on a math mission shortly. But she turned into a light red-skinned alien, she voiced as Aki Toyosaki (Japanese); Janice Messal (English) * Professor von Franke- an alien scientist with his inventions, geniuses and technics, also he's a doctor who cured Kira. He's voiced by Arthur Lounsbery (Japanese); Maurice LeMarche (English) Minor * Michiyoshi Iida and Kokoro Iida- Chikara's parents. They're voiced by Chō and Tsugumi Higasayama (Japanese), Brock Baker and Kelly Sanchez (English) * Kanetake Miwa and Machiko Miwa- Honoka's parents * Kunihiko Esashika and Yoko Esashika- Aiko's parents * Hirotoki Sato and Otoha Sato- Keita's parents * Sora- Chikara's pet dog * Jiro- Honoka's pet dog * Yumi- Aiko's pet cat * Koi- Keita's pet goldfish * The students of the Hirohito High School * Eli- a 5 year old girl who got lost in the mall (she's only appears in OVA) Villains * The Math Badsters- They're clones of themselves * Sheila/aliehS (in reversed name)- she's the reformed human but, her true form is a monster, alien and human hybrid to destroy the Math Blasters for getting revenge by failing the test. She's voiced by Nao Fujita (Japanese); Tomoko Berger (English) * The Hyper Bosses Aliens * Sayaka * Percy. He's voiced by Win Morisaki (Japanese), Brock Baker (English) * Luna. She's voiced by Ikuko Tani (Japanese), Venus Olajumoke (English) * Xyren * Dane and Rane. They're voiced by Goblin and Haruhiko Jō (Japanese), Bill Pepsi and Ben San Diego (English) * C.J * Robby. He's voiced by Tesshō Genda (Japanese), Holly Gauthier-Frankel (English) * Neri * Umbra * Leo Songs Japanese * Stella-rium by Kano * Koi no Chikara to Honoka (恋のチカラとホノカ) by Hatsune Miku * Yuki by Whiteberry * Yume de Yozora wo Terashitai by Aqours * Yume de Yozora wo Terashitai (Math Blasters Team Version) * Snow Halation by Muses * Snow Halation (A GRAND DAD Blastering Remix) * Miraizu by Honeyworks * Harukakanata by Nyarons English * Math Blasters by Satellite Productions * You and Me by Holly G. Frankel (based off Yuki by Whiteberry) * BUH-BUH-BEE (Math Blasters intro) by Alisa Cheyenne Trivia * Even the aliens are not real except the real ones, inside the body are the human organs, which means it essentially a transformation. * It is aired on TV Tokyo 7 and its simulcast worldwide on Crunchyroll, Anime Strike and Funimation and simulcast Australia, El Kadsre and New Zealand on AnimeLab. * Suzuko and Yoshino are the voices of Umi and Eli from the anime series, Love Live! * The English dub is recorded in El Kadsre by Power Network, however some character's dialogues are recorded in Canada in Toronto, Montreal, and Vancouver respectively, with Seth Rogen and Maurice LaMarche's dialogues recorded in Los Angeles. International broadcasting Alexonia * ATS Two Australia * ABC Me Canada * Teletoon El Kadsre * ETVKK Jetania * Z Bop Japan * TV Tokyo New Zealand * TVNZ 2 United El Kadsreian Nations * Animax United Kingdom * CBBC United States * Cartoon Network * Disney Channel Turkey * Minika GO * TRT Çocuk International dub titles * English: Math Blaster: Math Stars * Turkish: Math Blaster: Matematik Yıldızları * Chinese: Math Blaster: 数学超级明星 * Arabic: مدرس الرياضيات * Russian: Math Blaster: математические чудеса * Korean: 수학 블래스터 : 수학 별 Category:Fictional animated series Category:Fictional TV series